charbythevampiratefandomcom-20200213-history
Glen
Glen Burton is a vampire hunter working under Mr. VanJulivan. He is a sneak, a conniver, and a swindler, and pretty smart. He has his big moose of a cousin, Mort, follow him around as the muscle to bully his fellow hunters. Glen is a skilled and competent hunter. But he's also a greedy, greedy man. He makes his money on the side by shaking down the other hunters with dirt he and his cousin have dug up on them. Especially if it's a scandalous relationship between a hunter and his vampire girlfriend... Glen's first appearance in the comic showed him hassling Victor after he successfully attacked, and failed to capture, the "Little Devil", which Blaine had tried to secretly inform Victor about, not wanting his other hunters to approach the monster stupidly. They had found out by following Vic that night, the area where he most often frequented. Since Vic didn't want to bother with the killer, shapeshifting monster at the moment, the two were free to go after him without being spotted by the other hunter. Glen cleverly slipped a tracking device onto Charby...a magic one, in fact (hunters are forbidden to use magic, for a number of reasons that will be addressed in the comic). They delayed Charby just long enough that the sun was rising before he could find shelter. Glen and Mort decided when they saw Charby freak out, that he was done for, and decided to grab breakfast before they collected the dusty remains. They never found them however because Charby's theatrics were an over-reaction to the harmless sun rays. Glen later showed up when Bunny was having a rough night, and he decided it would be a good idea to kidnap her and take her home. Bad idea, because Blaine happened to be out that night as well! Glen and his cousin were reprimanded, and forced to write an apology and a report on demon hunting, and not long after Blaine reinforced his policy on fraternizing with the enemy. George approached Glen after the meeting, angry that he had betrayed him after he'd been paying him to keep his mouth shut about his big secret. Glen revealed that it was not he who'd leaked his secret, and that he takes pride in his ability to keep his promises for the right dollar amount. Later on, Blaine entrusted him and Mort in the removal of his mother's severed head from his office and called him again to retrieve his father's head. However, upon returning Blaine was possessed by Tony and Glen become suspicious in a surprising show of competency (as noted by Tony himself). Glen left Mort to spy on the possessed Blaine while he performed research to find the best way to deal with the situation. Thanks to Alp's forward placement in the Alphabet, Glen quickly came up with a plan but was still just slightly too late to catch Tony and simply ended up harassing an unconscious Blaine. Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Humans Category:Kellwood Residents Category:Antagonists Category:Characters